The present invention relates generally to the field of communications, and more particularly to enabling the use of multiple languages by users participating in social network messaging.
Many Internet-based social networks are oriented to support users writing in English, or at best a single default language. The social networks are globally scalable, being based on Internet access, as long as a user's networking contacts post and read in the same language. This condition does not model the direction of the global environment in which many Internet-savvy users are able to communicate in more than one language.
To overcome the limitations of some social networking applications, users often take steps to circumvent the language limitations. Because social network application owners rely on information regarding their user populations, the existing limitations of language use and selection obscure useful information that is otherwise available.